


A Loving Curse

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, pain fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Nekozawa decides to curse Tamaki as a thank-you for helping him connect with Kirimi, but his idea of a curse and Tamaki's idea of one are two very different things.





	A Loving Curse

"That's strange, I know I left the lights on..." Tamaki slowly pushed the door to Music Room three open onto darkness.

 

"Tamaki Suoh!"

 

Tamaki jumped, he knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his nightmares.

 

"N-Nekozawa!"

 

"Come here." In the depths of the darkness, a match was struck and a candle lit to guide Tamaki's way.

 

"What do you want?" Tamaki's voice was barely audible even as he was drawn forward.

 

"I only wish to thank you. I now have a real chance to be the big brother Kirimi needs." Nekozawa held up the hand holding his puppet, Beelzenef. "Therefore I am going to curse you."

 

"What?!" Tamaki wanted to bolt for the door but his feet wouldn't move.

 

"Yes. I'll curse you so hard that you won't be able to move afterwards!" Nekozawa stuffed the cat puppet into a pocket of his cloak and lowered the hood. "Sit down."

 

Tamaki collapsed onto the closest couch. "What are you going to do to me?! I helped you! Please don't curse me!"

 

"This curse requires me to be hands on." Nekozawa sat down beside Tamaki and slipped a hand between Tamaki's legs.

 

"NO DON'T CURSE ME THERE!"

 

"Shh... you don't want anyone too see you getting cursed do you?" Nekozawa's long, slim fingers quickly worked Tamaki's pants open, pulling Tamaki's dick out into the open.

 

Tamaki whimpered, terrified out of his mind as Nekozawa leaned forward and...

 

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked down at the boy who was now holding his dick in his mouth. "What are you doing?"

 

"Cursing you with a blow job." Nekozawa pulled back just long enough to talk before going back down.

 

"Oh!" Slowly, Tamaki relaxed and began to enjoy the strange sensations. Many times he had imagined what it would be like to receive a blow job, and not just from girls either, but he had never fantasied about Nekozawa.

 

Tamaki reached down and tugged off Nekozawa's wig, blond hair spilling out from underneath to shine in the candle light.

 

Nekozawa pulled back, his eyes wide. "I know that you're half French but I didn't expect so much of you."

 

Slowly, Tamaki turned bright red. "It's not that big, is it?"

 

"Bigger than mine." Nekozawa readjusted as he wrapped the hand usually operating Beelzenef around Tamaki's base and just took the tip back into his mouth, swirling his tongue in a way that drove Tamaki crazy.

 

"Umehito!" Tamaki panted out, one hand tightly gripping Nekozawa's blond locks.

 

Nekozawa moaned, long and low as Tamaki accidentally pulled his hair.

 

The sound vibrated all around Tamaki, and the sensation coupled with the unexpected turn on proved to be more than Tamaki could handle and he spilled down the other boys throat.

 

Nekozawa swallowed every last drop with ease before pulling back. "Oh damn you seem to have cursed me right back."

 

"I did?" Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw the tent that had formed in Nekozawa's pants. "Wait did I get you hard?"

 

"Yes." Leaning forward, Nekozawa pressed his mouth against Tamaki, allowing Tamaki to taste his own release.

 

"Do you like pain?" Tamaki whispered as the kiss broke.

 

A quick, shy nod was his only reply.

 

Hands slid beneath the cloak to find the seam between shirt and pants, pulling it open to find soft, bare skin. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Tamaki drew his nails along Nekozawa's spine, gently at first, slowly increasing the pressure with each fresh pass until the older boy was panting in his arms. “Tamaki!”

 

Tamaki grabbed a rough handful of hair, pulling hard as he raised a fallen head enough to kiss soft lips, swallowing more moans as he scratched hard enough to draw blood.

 

Pulling back, Tamaki licked his kiss swollen lips as he studied Nekozawa's eyes for any sign that he was going to far, but found nothing but arousal. Slowly, he lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around Nekozawa's throat.

 

His reaction was immediate; Tamaki had barely even begun to squeeze when Nekozawa was arching back, his breath coming in harsh pants, his eyes sliding closed as he came.

 

Tamaki caught him as he went limp, lying the upperclassman out on one of the couches before undoing his pants. “Naughty boy! You creamed inside your pants, now what should I do with you?” One hand caressed a bare butt and felt the older boy shiver in anticipation.

 

The first slap was tentative, the second firmer.

 

“Yes, Tamaki! Harder! Harder!” With each slap of his hand against tender flesh, Tamaki gained confidence, and grew more and more aroused until he had reddened both cheeks and had Umehito Nekozawa writhing in pleasure.

 

“Do you let boys fuck your ass?” Tamaki panted the words into a flushed ear before gently blowing on the shell.

 

“N-no... Ah!” Nekozawa gasped for breath as Tamaki's hand closed around his throat once more. “I would though if any were interested...”

 

“Well, I'm interested.” Tamaki twisted until he could once more kiss Nekozawa's lips. “For tonight anyway.” Tamaki tapped Nekozawa's ass with his erection.

 

“Will you regret this in the morning?” Nekozawa flipped himself onto his back as he shimmied out of his pants.

 

“I don't know.” Tamaki swallowed hard as he eyed the banquet laid out for him to feast on. “But if I am going to regret anything, then I'll regret all of it, regardless of whether we have sex or not.”

 

“Okay.” Lifting his legs, Nekozawa exposed himself to Tamaki's hungry eyes. “Take me.”

 

“Do you have any lube?” A bottle appeared in his hand from a hidden pocket of the black cloak Nekozawa was still wearing. “Thank you.”

 

“You don't... I don't mind if it hurts a bit.”

 

“I like hurting you but I don't want pain for myself.” Slick fingers slid between cheeks still reddened from being spanked to probe a hidden opening. “You're soft inside.”

 

“T-thanks...!” The word trailed off into a wordless shriek as a second finger was quickly added. “Okay, stop for a second... that... that was more pain than I expected...”

 

Tamaki forced himself to still his hand and wrap the other around an adorably small erection that didn't belong to him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah just give me a moment.” Tamaki stroked him gently, marveling at the feeling of holding another guys dick. “Okay, I'm good.”

 

Tamaki started flexing his fingers again, almost like he was playing an invisible piano, and this time he waited until Nekozawa was relaxed before adding a final finger. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.” Nekozawa almost couldn't talk at all, even the single syllable was a challenge but he got it out as fingers were removed and Tamaki's dick pushed inside him.

 

The pace Tamaki set was just short of brutal; each powerful thrust of his hips slammed him against abused ass-cheeks and made Nekozawa scream in pleasure.

 

Less than a minute later, Nekozawa creamed all over himself, his ass clamping around Tamaki and making him cum as well.

 

“Shit!”

 

Nekozawa started to laugh; not his normal eerie chuckle, but a deep, true laugh that made Tamaki smile even as he jumped and blushed. “We need practice.”

 

“Yeah. So uh... w-would you like to come over? I live in the second manor and I'm sure my housekeeper wouldn't object to me having a friend over for tea...”  
  


Nekozawa stared up at Tamaki like he had grown a second head. “What?”

 

“You don't like tea?” Tamaki was confused.

 

“No I love tea I just... I'm your friend?”

 

“Well, yeah I mean I don't just fuck anyone so we must be friends... right?”

 

Slowly, Nekozawa smiled, a warm, gentle smile that lit him from within. “Yeah, we are friends. My curse worked perfectly.”

 

“What curse? You mean the blowjob? Because if you do, that's not a curse!”

 

“No not the blow job.” Nekozawa refused to say anything more as he got dressed and left the room hastily fixing his wig.

 


End file.
